Legend of Luna Nxy
by Frostbite711
Summary: After loosing her humanity, and dying again - Luna Nxy, or Diana, goes on a rampage. She become resentful and angry at her brother who was the cause of this. Five years later, she comes back, more powerful than ever, and she plans on taking everything that Danny holds dear so he know how she feels. BEWARE! Some character deaths! Sequel to "The Other Halfa".
1. End of Humanity

**Hey, I know I'm not done with The Other Halfa, But this is the second book and just couldn't wait to start it. The prologue starts in Phantom Planet.**

**So without further ado:**

**Legend of Luna Nxy**

**End of Humanity**

* * *

><p>We peeked around the corner of the doorway as Master's Blasters came in. Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Danny and I watched as they shot our parents in a net saying, "We've received an anonymous tip that you've been harboring ghosts."<p>

"That's it!" shouted Danny, leading the way toward the lab. "I'm sick and tired of my powers putting everyone I love in danger."

He walked over to several of the computers and turned dials, starting up the Ghost portal.

"Danny, don't do this!" I said to him.

"Why not Diana. You know how I feel, you should be coming along as well."

I shook my head at my twin brother and crossed my arms. "No Danny. I like being different, being special. We are set apart from both humans and ghost, we are unique."

"I don't care. This thing gave me my powers, and I bet it can take them away."

"You don't know what will happen!" I shouted as it turned on.

He didn't respond, but walked in. All of a sudden, I felt agonizing pain in my torso, almost as if I was in the blast too. Then I realized something, we were linked. I let out a scream of pain and fell to my knees as I felt something being ripped from my frame, my emotions suddenly subsided, breathing stopped, and I crouched on the floor.

"Diana!" shouted Jazz as Sam and Tucker shouted, "Danny!"

I heard her footsteps as she approached and knealed down. I felt a tickling feeling as I fell through her. Jazz gasped and backed away as I lifted my head. My vision was slightly blurry and I saw Danny laying on the ground.

"Danny," I said softly. Then I realized my voice should have hurt and looked down at myself to see my ghost form.

"..." I kept staring until I heard Sam ask Danny, "How do you feel."

"Normal." Was all he replied. I then glared at him as I felt anger build up - what seemed to be my last emotion left.

I was starting to hover over when Master's Blasters came down. I froze and phased myself through the floor so their instruments couldn't pick up my signal. After a few minutes, I decided it was safe and phased back into the lab. Danny was up and again I felt anger.

"You idiot!" I shouted, flying at him and slamming him into a wall.

"Diana, why are you attacking me?"

I growled and punched him in the gut using ecto energy. "You stupid fool! Don't you know what you've done!"

"Diana change back!"

I pushed myself into his face until we were only a few inches apart. "I _can't_ Danny. Now I'm no longer Diana, I'm Luna Nxy." Then I heard the sound of a weapon being turned on.

"Back away Luna, or be put into a world of pain." I turned to see Sam holding a gun at me. I hissed at her and turned back to Danny, breathing a hint of my cryokinetics into his face before launching off and phasing into the ceiling.

"This isn't over Danny! You'll eventually know how I feel, someday!" I called as I escaped and flew into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Luna! Next chapter will skip ahead to their twenties. Until next time!<strong>

**Please, don't forget to review! :)**

**~ Frostbite711**


	2. Return to Earth

**Hey again! I really enjoy this story...Speaking of which, I need to update The Other Halfa and Beware of Banshee! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Just a heads up, this chapter is definately K+ or T for gore.**

**And yes, I will mention Dark Danny a bit because Luna goes a little crazy like him (Not his degree, but close).**

**Legend of Luna Nxy**

**Return to Earth**

* * *

><p>After I lost my humanity, I flew into space. I didn't know if I could risk running into Danny, Clockwork, or Frostbite - At least not now. And luck for me, I was full ghost, thus, not requiring any breathing device for I didn't need to breathe.<p>

As the years went by, I managed to push the memories that I had cherished as a human aside. I had learned it could be extremely dangerous for a ghost to hold a grudges, we become super violent and whatever. Of course, I hadn't met very many, there was Dark Danny and then a few others that were trapped in their territories in the Ghost Zone.

My powers had developed as well. I still had had the standard ones and the ones I had accidentally given to Danny. But know, I realized I had the powers of Illusion - I could make anyone see what I wanted them to see. I had also gained a type of electrical power, a healing power, and shape-shifting. My others had gotten stronger - My wail was now at full capacity and called my ghostly scream.

In all, I was powerful. Lucky for me, since I was out in space, I could develop my powers without having to get distracted.

I had also grown, as I'm pretty sure Danny had. I was 21 but still looked 19 - obviously my aging appearance was slowing down.

My looks and outfit had changed. I had discarded the cloak and my older style clothing. Now I wore a super short, dark-blue skirt and a sleeveless dark-blue shirt that stopped before my stomach, showing my belly button. I had tall, midnight blue, high heal boots, and a blue choker necklace, fire shaped earrings, and a spiked bracelets.

My eyes didn't just glow green anymore, when ever I got angry, green fire would flicker in my irises and my strait white hair was now white flames that rolled down my head with a slight blue-green hue that reminded me of Dark Danny.

Anyway, today I was just floating, watching my hand as I formed a ball of electricity in it.

I looked up when I heard a groan and dropped my hand. I leaned my body to bring it toward the sound.

A ghost with blueish skin, spiked black hair with a white strip, red eyes, and a cape sat on a rock wearing a helmet. I blinked and floated toward him.

"Why would a ghost be wearing a breathing tube...unless...You're a halfa!" I shouted.

The ghost jumped and yelled, "Ahh!"

I crossed my arms and glared at him, my legs forming together to create a tail.

"Who are you?" the ghost asked.

"I could ask you the same thing halfa." I retorted, getting irritated.

"I'm Vlad Plasmius."

"..." I stared as that name rang through. Vlad Plasmius, ore Vlad Masters. The one who had hired the ghost fighting team to search my home, causing Danny to take both my humanity, and his ghost powers. "You!" I shouted, flying toward him.

I grabbed him by the shirt and held him up as I charged my hand up with green electricity.

"Do I know you?"

My eyes glowed and the fire flickered in my eyes. "We met years ago, back on earth. You were the one who sent in your Masters' Blasters to our home, causing Danny to turn me into this!" I shouted again, hitting his face.

"Ow! Wait...You're home? You're Diana?"

"I _was_ Diana. For a year. But at least most my life I had a tinge of...humanity."

"You what? You had humanity before coming to Amity park."

I let out an snort of laughter. "Yes Vlad. I had emotion, now all I feel is anger. I was finally learning to loose my old self when you showed up!"

"I truly didn't mean it!"

"I'm sure you didn't. But don't worry, I won't kill you, or take either of your halves. I'm not _that_ cruel, yet."

"So you're going to let me go?"

"Tell my why you're here Vlad."

"I went to stop the disasteroid and realized I couldn't stop it cause it prohibited my ghost powers."

"Disasteroid?"

"It was going to crash into the earth. So I couldn't stop it and flew into space."

"Not long after me...How you didn't find me until now is a big wonder."

He nodded. "So, what do you want to do?"

I let go of his shirt and floated away from him. "I should kill you right now, but I'd rather wait." Then I turned to him as an idea came to me. "You come with me back to earth, I'll help you hide and in return, you help me."

"And why should I go back? Everyone knows my secret."

I rounded on him, fire hair becoming extremely large and my eyes flickering. "I will kill you, slowly and painfully, listening to your screams and laughing. I've lost humanity, you don't want to mess with me right now."

He held up his hands. "Okay! I'll help you get to earth and stay incognito."

I raised and eyebrow and followed him as he led the way back to the place I had known for most of my childhood. Two thoughts went through my head: Vlad was a coward for giving up so easily, and Danny would soon know my pain.

* * *

><p>We reached earth and I stopped for second to gaze at the blue and green orb. I glanced over at Vlad. I could have yanked his air thing off when ever I wanted, now was my last chance to go forward with it. I shook my head, not yet, he was still useful.<p>

See? This is what crazy ghosts go through, thinking about killing others in different, occasionally painful, ways. My mind was messed up and I knew it, I didn't care.

"You coming Diana?"

"It's Luna, coward." I growled, coming up to him.

"I'm not a coward!"

"Oh yeah?" I sneered. "Than why did you give in so easily to me?"

After that, we traveled in silence. As we approached the familiar buildings of Amity park, Vlad turned invisible while I just created and illusion that made it seem like no one was there. We flew toward an abandoned part of town and flew into one of the large, semicircular warehouses.

Boxes were strown here and there and metal racks lay on the floor. I floated around and was surprised to find a couch. I flew over to it and dropped my levitation, and sitting on the couch, I closed my eyes. I hadn't sat on anything but rocks for years - five to be exact.

I could get used to this. I opened my eyes and shouted, "Vlad! I have something for you to do."

He flew over to me. "Yes?'

"I'd like you to find Jazz, Danny, Sam and Tucker. Find out where they live, but stay hidden."

Vlad nodded and then phasing, flew through the warehouse roof, leaving me on my couch.

* * *

><p>Several weeks went by, I levitated and practiced my powers in the privacy of the ware house. But today, I was relaxing on my couch, eyes closed when Vlad came in. I opened my left eye half way and growled, "What!"<p>

"I've located everyone. Jazz was harder since she's traveling, but she has returned go Amity park for the time being."

I opened both my eyes and waved a hand for the go on. "Danny lives near your old house, I couldn't find Sam though. And Tucker is the mayor."

"Interesting..." I mused, standing up from the couch. I walked over to Vlad and smiled at him. "Thank you Vlad, now I will return the favor."

I looked down at my hand and flicked it. Claws grew from my fingers and Vlad's eyes went wide as he started to back away.

Before he could go far, I jabbed my hand forward, phasing it through his body until my hand curled around his heart. I turned my hand tangible, arm still intangible as I dug the claws in. Vlad screamed and a cruel smile broke out on my face.

"You said you'd help me," he weased.

I chuckled. "Don't you know anything Vlad?" I leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "never trust a ghost who's had humanity and lost it."

I pulled away and looked at his face. Hardening my gaze, I squeezed until the light in his eyes died and then I yanked my bloodied hand out of his body. I turned the arm intangible, causing the blood on my hand to fall to the floor.

A pool of the red stuff started to expand from around his body and I stepped away. I looked down at his body and said, "It's a pity you weren't full ghost. And that you pushed my brother into where we are now." Then I turned and turning intangible, flew out of the warehouse.

* * *

><p><strong>*Shrinks away in fear* Luna, you're scaring me! Please stop before you do something you regret.<strong>

**Luna: To late for that. I regret not stopping Danny before he hopped into the portal.**

**Frost: I agree.**

**Luna: *growls* I don't need to listen to your opinions...wait. Nevermind, you're the writer.**

**As always, please review! :)**

**~ Frostbite711**


End file.
